


MuSTARD AND DOuCHE

by Inuniverse_Trash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cussing, EriSol - Freeform, Inuniverse Fanfic, LEWD, M/M, NOT FOR uNDERAGE IDIOTS, Sexual Tension, Shipping, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuniverse_Trash/pseuds/Inuniverse_Trash





	1. Chapter 1

===>CALIBORN: CREATE YOuR BEST FANFIC EVER.  
  


  


THE TWO EVER LOVING HOMO MALES TACKLES EACH OTHER ON THE BED, OR WHATEVER THE TROLL SLANG IS, RECuPERACCON? WHATEVER, LAuGHING LIKE IT IS SOME STuPID ~FuCKING~ SILLY GAME.  
  
THE SOLLuX MASCuLAR TROLL SPEAKS IN HIS HIDEOuS LISP AND SAYS "ED, YOu ARE MAKIING MY KOKORRO GO DOKKII DOKII" IN THAT MANNER.  
  
NO WAIT STOP THAT IS TOO DESCRIPTIVE AND LEWD, THIS NEEDS TO SLOW DOWN. YES, OKAY, LET ME GET SOME BETTER MATERIAL FOR THIS STORY.  
  
BACK.  
  
OKAY SO, THE FISH FACE HOMO SAPIEN LEANS CLOSE TO CARESS THE SIDE OF THE MuSTARD TROLL AS THEY BOTH BLuSH DEEPLY, OH THIS IS SO DIRTY, ERIDAN LEANS CLOSE TO THE OTHER AND SAYS IN HIS SAVORY ACCENT THAT MAKES THE OTHER TROLL'S BLOOD PuSHER GO THuMP THuMP RIGHT IN HIS RIB CAGE.  
  
"WWE COuLD HAVVE MORE FUN LIKE THIS," HE RESPONDED, LEANING CLOSE TO SOLLuX, SOLLuX TRIES TO OPEN HIS JAWS TO TALK SOME MORE BuT COuLDN'T GET A WORD OUT FOR THE OTHER HAS ALREADY LEANED CLOSE ENOuGH TO PASSIONATELY KISS THE ~FuCKER~.  
  
OH THIS IS SO SO SO DIRTY, SAYS THE AuTHOR, WHICH IS ME, I AM MAKING THEM DO THESE DIRTY THINGS AS YOu CAN SEE. YOu ARE ALL VERY SICK TO THE HEAD. I LIKE THAT. PLEASE CONTINuE READING THIS. GIVE ME ALL THE VIEWS. ALL OF THEM.  
  
THE ~DOuCHE~ ONCE AGAIN MADE THE OTHER TROLL SPEECHLESS AND SNICKERED WITH HIS uGLY ACCENT, AS HE SAW THE OTHER'S FACE TURNS TO A BRIGHT MuSTARD THAT HE KNOWS AND HATE THAT HE LOVES ABOUT THIS BRO IN PARTICuLAR.  
  
"SOL ARE YOu OKAY WWITH THIS?" HE ASK THE OTHER FOR CONFIRMATION, IF THAT IS EVEN A WORD, uNTIL THE OTHER NODDED WITH A HuGE MANLY GuLP.  
  
"II'M JU2T GLAD THAT YOu ARE 2TIILL HERE WIITH ME, ED" WAS HIS RESPONSE, AS HE RuB HIS POORLY VISION BLuE AND RED EYES WHICH I THINK IS DuMB. BECAuSE THE WORLD IS ALREADY IN PERFECT VISION SPHERE FOR HIS TOuCH SENSES. BuT I DIDN'T MAKE THIS ~IDIOT~ TO BE LIKE THIS. LET'S CONTINuE.  
  
"I WWOuLDNT HAVE IT ANY OTHER WWAY," THE ~DOuCHE~ NODDED, AS HE PLANT ANOTHER KISS TO THE SIDE OF THE OTHER HEAD AS SOLLuX GIGGLES LIKE A JOYFuL CHERuB WHO HAS ALL THE MEAT AND THE CANDY HE COuLD EVER HAVE WANTED.  
  
OH, THAT'S GOOD.  
"WHAT 2HOuLD WE DO AFTER THII2?" SAYS THE STRONG BRO, WHICH MADE THE FISH uSE HIS THINK PAN.  
  
"WWE CAN GO AROuND THE DREAMBuBBLES AND HAVVE FuN, JuST YOU AND ME, SOL, BuT WWITHOUT ALL THE FIGHTING AND WWHATNOT." WAS HIS FINAL ANSWER, AGREEING TO HIS TERMS.  
  
"II WOuLD LIIKE THAT," HE THOuGHT FOR A LONG MOMENT, THEN SMILED WITH A SECuRED NOD  "YEAH! II WOuLD TOTALLY LIIKE THAT," HE SAYS AS THE DREAMBuBBLE THEY WERE CuRRENTLY IN BREAKTHROuGH, TRYING TO STAND TO FIND HIS BALANCE HOLDING ONTO THE WHATEVER LOVING ~FuCK~ IS THE OTHER'S WRETCHED BLOOD COLOR HAND.  
  
"LET'S GO," HE PROMPTED, AS HE TuGGED SOLLuX FINALLY HAVING A SMALL SMILE PLASTERED ON HIS FACE. WHICH SEEM SO GHOSTLY TO THE BOTH OF THEM. SINCE THEY HARDLY EVER SEEN HIM SMILE LIKE THIS BEFORE. OH NO HE MuST'VE CAuSED A DOOM TIMELINE.  
  
OKAY ENOuGH OF THIS LEWD STORY. I HOPE YOU ALL DON'T HAVE A WONDERFuL DAY AND GET CRuSHED BY YOuR WORST ENEMIES. BuT GIVE ME REVIEWS.  



	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

===>SINCE YOU HAVE REALLY LIKED MY LAST WORK.

I HAVE MOVE FROM MY PASSIVE AGGRESSIVENESS TO YOU DIMWITTED MINDLESS HALFBAKED IMPRUDENT CREATURES AS YOU HAVE BEEN WELL DESERVING OF MY TIME.  
  
FOR THIS, I HAVE CREATED ONLY THE MOST FINEST OF ALL ARTWORKS TO REPRESENT SUCH REMORSE COMPLEX STORY, THAT I, HAVE COMMITTED MYSELF OF SUCH DOING.  
  
PLEASE OBSERVE THE FOLLOWING, IT'S STRUCTURES, SUCH LIFE FORM, THE GRACE, THE BEAUTY, THE PAIN, SUFFERING, BLOOD, SWEAT, ALL IN ONE. A PACKAGE DEAL.  
  
I HAVE BEEN DOING WAY BETTER ON MY ARTISTIC SKILLS. IN THE VOID. IT HAS TO BE THE BEST PRIZE TO ME. TO HAVE ACCOMPLISH SUCH.  
  
PLEASE HOLD YOUR TEARS AS I BEHOLD TO YOU, THE THING OF BEAUTY.

  


GIVE ME REVIEWS.  
  
IF I CAN. WHO EVER GIVES ME THE BEST REVIEW. WILL GET A FREE ARTWORK FROM YOURS TRULY.  
  
MAYBE SOMEDAY THAT DREAM WILL COME TRUE.  
  
BUT I DO NOT GIVE A FLYING ~DAMN.~


End file.
